Bem vindo ao Hotel Califórnia
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Spn Hotel Califórnia - resposta ao desafio do fórum Need for Fic. "Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia, um lugar tão encantador, um rosto tão encantador."


**Spn Hotel Califórnia:**

**Bem vindo ao Hotel Califórnia**

_Resposta ao desafio da thread de Supernatural do fórum Need for Fic._

_

* * *

  
_

"Cara, como eu estou acabado!", Dean exclamou, batendo as mãos no volante. Era uma noite quente de verão. Estava dirigindo há horas por uma estrada deserta.

"Que tal pararmos em algum lugar para descansar?", perguntou Sam, com os olhos concentrados em um mapa. "Estamos nessa estrada sem ver uma alma viva desde que o sol se pôs... Não é possível que não exista nada por aqui."

Foi quando passaram por uma placa, com as bordas enferrujadas, desgastada pelo tempo.

Hotel Califórnia – 5 milhas

"Olha, Dean, tem um hotel mais para frente. Vamos dormir um pouco e amanhã de manhã nós continuamos a viagem."

"Com certeza, Sammy."

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que pudessem ver o hotel. Não era muito grande, apenas o suficiente para não ser chamado de "motel". Com uma luz amarelada irradiando de todas as janelas, o local praticamente brilhava, se destacando contra o céu escuro. Não havia nenhum carro por perto, então estacionaram o Chevy logo na frente da entrada. Ao saírem do carro, deram de cara com uma mulher alta e estonteante, de longos cabelos pretos e vivos olhos azuis, encostada no umbral da porta. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, com uma fenda na altura da coxa, que lhe acentuava sua bela forma física. Fez um sinal para que os seguissem para dentro.

"Isso pode ser o Inferno ou o Paraíso", disse Dean, sorrindo.

"Olá rapazes", ela cumprimentou, com uma voz doce e sensual. "Quarto para dois?"

"Com camas separadas, por favor", respondeu Sam, enquanto Dean a olhava embasbacado.

"Sigam-me."

Foi andando pelo longo corredor, com os Winchester às suas costas. No caminho, Dean perguntou para o irmão:

"O quê, Sam?"

"O quê?"

"Você não disse alguma coisa?"

"Eu não."

"Chegamos", disse a moça, abrindo a porta de um dos quartos. "Tenham uma boa noite."

Quando fecharam a porta, Dean se jogou na cama, cansado.

"Ei, Dean... Não acha que tem alguma coisa estranha aqui?"

"O quê, por exemplo?"

"Bom, aquela mulher... Ela não é do tipo que costumamos encontrar em motéis a beira de estrada por aí."

"Relaxe, Sam. Talvez ela esteja cuidando do lugar para o pai, sei lá."

"E o que você ouviu no corredor? Vozes? Espíritos, talvez?"

Antes que Dean pudesse responder, ouviram batidas na porta. Ele levantou-se para abrir. Do lado de fora, estava um homem, na casa dos cinquenta anos, com uma roupa branca cheia de medalhas e um quepe da Marinha. Atrás dele puderam ver a mulher que lhes havia atendido antes.

"Olá senhores. Como estão passando a noite? Espero que Tiffany esteja lhes tratando bem." Estendeu a mão. "Sou Capitão Eagle, gerente do Hotel Califórnia."

Dean e Sam trocaram olhares.

"Está tudo ótimo, senhor", disse Dean, apertando a mão estendida. Sentiu um calafrio passar pelo seu corpo ao tocá-lo.

"Perfeito! Não recebemos rapazes espirituosos como vocês desde 1969!"

"1969...?", Sam sussurrou para o irmão. Ao fundo, achou que ouvia vozes, em tom bem baixo, como se também estivessem sussurrando. Dean olhou para Tiffany, que os encarava com certa tristeza no olhar. Ela abaixou a cabeça e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta. Dean deu um passo para trás, surpreso.

"O quê...?"

Ela levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos, antes azuis como o mar, estavam completamente brancos.

"Nós somos apenas prisioneiros aqui, de nosso próprio ardil."

Empurrou Dean no peito com a mão esquerda, que caiu sobre a cama com um estrondo. Sam tentou impedi-la, mas assim que a tocou foi jogado para trás, batendo as costas na parede do quarto. Tiffany levantou a mão direita, que segurava uma faca prateada.

"Desculpe-me", ela disse, na mesma voz sensual de antes. Puxou o vestido vermelho até as coxas e subiu em Dean, puxando os botões de sua camisa com as longas unhas, também vermelhas. "Mas eu preciso do seu coração para permanecer aqui, jovem e bela."

Encostou a ponta da faca no peito nu de Dean, que soltou um gemido. Um filete de sangue escorreu antes que ouvisse um barulho surdo e a mulher sumisse como fumaça na frente de seus olhos.

Sam estava de pé na sua frente, com a Colt em punho. Puxou o irmão pelo braço.

"Vamos embora desse lugar."

Dean cuspiu no chão.

"Vadia."

Abriram a porta. O homem não estava mais lá, mas puderam ouvir seus gritos vindos de algum lugar no final do corredor, que agora estava iluminado apenas pela claridade da Lua. O hotel todo, antes cheio de luz, agora se encontrava às escuras. Correram tateando as paredes, até chegarem à entrada. Dean tirou as chaves do Chevy do bolso e entraram no carro rapidamente. Quando voltaram para a estrada, ainda puderam ouvir a voz do Capitão, vinda de algum lugar do hotel, ou de algum outro lugar fora deste mundo.

"Vocês podem ter deixado o quarto, mas o hotel nunca deixará _vocês_."

_ FIM _


End file.
